


Chapter 5: Peeling The Apple

by BadgersQueen



Series: Firefly: Pleasurable Business [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This chapter title has the best metaphor ever). Badger realizes his feelings for Meredith following the aftermath of their first kiss. After a brief make out session, the two later re-council while getting ready for bed. </p><p>Sorry for how crappily short some of the chapters seem to be xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 5: Peeling The Apple

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning of the title's metaphor: Badger getting passed Meredith's tough exterior layer and being able to reach a soft spot that no other man has ever been able to before: her romantic-involvement prowess. 
> 
> Meredith is my OC and belongs to me. 
> 
> Badger & all things Firefly don't belong to me.

Badger woke up the next morning feeling as though he'd lived a dream the night prior. The whole night he'd slept, he kept playing the kiss over and over again in his mind. He stared up at the ceiling not sure if it'd been real or not. Because after the kiss, he had dreamt that Meredith had let him share his bed with her. When the businessman blinked, he realized that he was not staring at the ceiling of the hallway where he'd been sleeping for two weeks on the cot. He was staring at the bedroom ceiling. He sat up, wishing he hadn't moved so fast and shook of the slight dizziness. He looked to where Meredith had been but she wasn't there now. Though there were creases on the sheets and pillows where someone had been laying. Badger decided to wash up and get dressed, his mind still on the evening before. Remembering hearing Meredith and Henry's conversation, how she had boldly defended him, again. As he buttoned his waistcoat, fingers nearly slipping as he missed the holes, he couldn't help but realize he more than cared about her. They'd realized they liked each other a while ago but after last night, he couldn't help but think he was falling harder for her. 

The whole aspect of romance was new to him but his heart nearly raced passed it's normal rate when he thought about her or when he looked at her. And he had gotten jealous at the fact some other man had tried to woo her. Not to mention he'd felt protective of her the entire time they'd been at that party. Badger tried his hardest not to let all of these feelings flood him at once as he went to get his bowler hat. Which he found missing. He frowned slightly and then went out to the main room. As he tried to search for it, he stopped frozen. Meredith was sitting at his desk. She has lounging in his chair, wearing his hat and munching one of the apples he kept on the desk. He stood there and stared at her. He could feel his heart beat against his chest, part of him hoping she didn't notice. Another part of him hoping she would. The redhead glanced up after a second or so and smiled at him. That smile of hers brought a flushing pink heat into his cheeks and he tried to hide that too. Walking over, Badger grinned at her and leaned on his desk. Not being able to help but eye her up and down as he did so. 

"Morning", Meredith smiled at him innocently.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Badger asked, picking up one of his apples and started to peel it.

"You looked cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake you", Meredith answered. She paused and pointed to a piece of paper on his desk, thoughtfully tapping it with her finger, "You have a business meeting in a few minutes".

Badger stopped peeling the apple and glanced at her. He'd forgotten all about that. She blushed slightly and continued to munch on the apple in her hands. Badger was feeling rather jealous of the fruit as he watched her handle it. "I'm not cute", Badger laughed as he finished peeling the apple he had. With one swift movement, he pulled the apple she'd so been content to munch on from her hands. Meredith uttered a "Oi! That's mine!" And went to grab it back. But Badger chuckled and put the peeled apple in her hands instead. He leaned forward, rather close to her face, "No beautiful woman such as yourself should be eating an apple with the skin on it. Only thugs and scavengers do that", he placed a small kiss to her cheek before turning to peel this one as well and setting it on his desk for her to finish. 

Meredith smiled and started eating the peeled apple in her hands. Badger smiled, glad she liked it. He found himself admiring her more and more. Again his feelings for her washing over him as he felt his stomach twist in knots. Her company was better than most and she was smarter than most too. So brave and quite strong. And beautiful. Badger quickly dropped his gaze from her not wanting to seem rude for staring while she ate. He couldn't help it. He was so busy being lost in thought that he didn't realize his men had come in to tell him that his friends were here for the meeting. He nodded and gently lifted his hat from Meredith's head, making her smile at him. Badger sent her a grin as he put his hat back on. Though he had to admit she looked adorable wearing it. He told his men to let the others in, not even asking Meredith to leave. He was feeling confident with her here and he couldn't help but be smug at that thought of the jealousy the other men might have. Meredith had finished the first peeled apple and went and grabbed the second and began munching on that.

"I'll peel you more as you seem to like them", Badger stated with a smile.

"They're delicious", Meredith blushed even more as she nodded. 

He chuckled lightly at her. As tough and strong as she was, she was also rather adorable and cute the way her cheeks got pink when he smiled at her. Badger was once again not even thinking about his meeting as his friends entered the den a moment later. All of them were rather sketchy and suspicious looking. Tradesmen and contacts Badger had from all over. Meredith just ignored their presence as they entered the room. Badger had a few of his men stand guard behind his desk on either side of the redhead for safety purposes. A few of the men were curious about her but said nothing. All of them exchanging side glances with each other however. Badger seemed pleased about this and smiled before starting the meeting. It was just an exchange of information, goods and money deal, nothing too big. The normal routine. 

"What goods have you brought me?" Badger wanted to know after about fifteen minutes.

"The usual. Expensive items from Novia. But they're not ready to ship just yet. Silver's goin' for a lot more than gold", one of the men said, he nodded his head, "Something special for your lady friend perhaps. I got a list". 

Badger shook his head, asking for him to bring it to him first. He only wanted the best for Meredith and he wanted to see whatever it was first and make sure it was proper jewelry and not so cheap that it could harm her as some jewelry tended to irritate the skin. 

"Wine on the truck", another said nodding as Badger walked by each of the men in the front, "I got two cases". 

Badger nodded to two of his men to get the cases and they filed out before coming back in with two cases of wine. Stacking the boxes up against the wall. Meredith was keenly watching from his desk chair as he and the other men talked. She was rather interested, now that she saw what Badger's meetings were like. Though she remembered the last time she'd been at one and that wasn't a fond memory either. Badger asked a few to do a favor or two for him and he'd do a favor in return. Badger and a few of them had stepped outside to talk as Badger felt uncomfortable making a few of these transactions in front of his companion. Meredith looked at the wine boxes in interest. She'd only ever had a glass when stopping at a bar or tavern. She'd never actually seen wine fresh up close. She got up and went over to inspect one of the boxes and someone grabbed her arm. It was the man who had brought it to Badger.

"Hey!" Meredith remarked.

"That's Badger's wine, woman. Go back to sitting down", he remarked.

She frowned at this, "Excuse you but I hardly take orders from a shifty looking crate loader-"

This earned her a hard smack against the face. As she skidded across the floor, Badger's men had the man flush against the wall. A couple of other tradesmen were eyeing her for their own as Meredith shook off the slap and was getting to her feet. She knew reasoning with them was not an option as they probably thought she was bought and paid for. Panic struck her and she backed away slowly, realizing she'd never put her gun holster on her thigh. Four of Badger's men surrounded her however and a fifth picked her up and put her up on his shoulder to keep her from arms reach. He carried a rifle and was skilled enough to be able to aim very well while only using one hand. The other tradesmen backed off before they were shot. Badger and the five men who had stepped outside came back in to find the wine tradesmen being held against the wall. 

"The bloody-" Badger went to swear, frowning. 

Meredith was put down on her feet again but she stayed close to the guards as Badger went over to the wine tradesmen and gave him a look. The other just threw him a look of dislike. "That little minx was trying to take your wine", he spat, looking at Meredith with as much dislike, "Tell your whore to keep her hands to herself". Badger firmly looked to his men and motioned with his hand but Meredith couldn't tell what he meant. The tradesmen was dragged away outside and it was quiet after a few minutes. Badger went to her after a couple of seconds as a loud scream was heard and nothing else. 

"Are you alright?" Badger asked her calmly, taking her face in his hands. 

"I'm fine. Other than a bruised ego. But was that really necessary?" Meredith asked, "I don't care what he called me-"

"I do", Badger told her firmly, "Nobody is allowed to speak to you that way", he caressed the spot on her cheek where she'd been slapped though the red mark was fading. He gazed into her grey eyes and he wanted to be swallowed by them. They were so perfect and so beautiful. He was tempted to pull her into his arms right then but held himself back. He turned to the remaining men in the room, "If any of you lot so much as speak to her or touch her, I will have you removed like that fine gent was. Do I make myself clear?" 

There was a nod of agreement. Badger told them to go, business was finished for the day. He told his men to go stand guard at all the exits in and around the den and they left too. Meredith flushed brightly as Badger turned back to her. He backed away from her and went to sit down in his chair. He tossed his hat onto his desk and leaned back. Meredith stared down at the floor and then turned to watch him. Her heart beat quickly. She had been strangely aroused by how protective he'd gotten of her. She went over, walking around the desk and slid onto his lap. Badger glanced sideways to see her sitting on him. He smirked a little, sitting up a little straighter. Even daring to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close. He buried his face to her shoulder. Meredith smiled at the gesture, not minding in the least. Badger was surprised by this but at the same time, he was glad she didn't mind at all.

"I care about you", Badger admitted to her quietly, "I thought last night was a dream when you were in the bathroom and I thought I had a dream we laid together in my bed but when I woke up, it was real", he couldn't bring himself to look at her as he spoke but he could tell she was watching him, "Ever since we talked a couple of weeks ago, I've been realizing I have feelings for you", he paused here and glanced at her. For the first time in his life he was shy and not sure how this was going to play out. 

"Badger", Meredith smiled, turning fully in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in and softly kissed his lips, "You don't have to explain yourself to me-"

"But I do", He murmured back, groaning against her mouth. 

She leaned into him, aroused by the noises he was making as she kissed him. His hands were on her lower back, moving over her. Her fingers buried in his hair as she kissed him a bit more passionately. Badger couldn't take anymore, not even sure what he was doing. He stood up, lifting her into his arms. Her legs wrapped about his waist as he carried her into his bedroom a moment later. They were tangled on the bed, mouths roughly kissing the other. Low, breathless pants as they pressed against each other. 

"I would do anything to protect you", Badger murmured against her skin as he kissed along her chin and jaw, pressing light kisses against her neck and throat a second later, "I care about you....you taste so good", he breathed, burying his face against her throat.

Meredith moaned lightly as he kissed her, "You're so very sexy when your over protective", she chuckled, pressing kisses against his neck and then up his cheek. 

Badger grinned, chuckling as he pulled away a little to gaze down at her, admiring her beauty. He leaned down, kissing against her curls as he held her close in his arms. Meredith buried her face to his shoulder, loving his warmth. Loving it a little too much. "And you're sexy when you're bein' commanding. I saw you last night at that party", he exclaimed, whispering in her ear, "Darling, let me be your lover". His face blushed brightly at the suggestion but he wasn't backing off. He wasn't going to run away.

Meredith glanced at him, "Are you sure about that?" She asked.

Badger took her hand and kissed her fingers, then her palm and then her wrist, lavishing her in affection, "I'd be honored to be the only man in your life", he was feeling brave and very confident. He wasn't sure what had brought this on but again, he wasn't going to run away from this. He had her in his arms and they were sharing a moment. Just like last night. She made him feel this way. And he had a shot, right? It was worth everything. 

Meredith smiled and pressed her hand to his cheek, caressing it affectionately, "What about me? You can't be mine unless I'm yours too. I don't want anyone else. But I need to be sure that goes the same for you. I need to be sure-"

Badger pressed a deep passionate kiss to her lips, cutting her off. He held her protectively against his body, "It goes the same for me too, love. I don't want anyone else. I've wanted you since the day you came in here and saved my sorry arse. Since you wanted us to be business partners. Didn't think I'd get this far if I'm bein' honest", he chuckled softly, "Women like you don't give men like me a second glance", he shook his head.

She softly laughed and kissed him, smiling against his jaw, "You're different than any man I've met. And like it", Meredith admitted, "I more than like you", she flushed brightly and then eased herself up and pushed him away a little. Badger got the hint that she wanted space and stood up as she sat up on the bed. Meredith reached out and took his hands and smiled at him. She stood up and pressed another kiss to his mouth, "I'll be yours soon, I promise", she whispered, looking embarrassed.

Badger cupped her face and sweetly kissed her back. She leaned against him, her fingers curling against his jacket. He held her close and smiled against her curls. After a few minutes she moved away from him and mentioned about getting them some lunch. Badger nodded, smiling after her. His cheeks flushing brightly. 

\- - 

The day seemed to pass quickly and by evening, the two were getting ready for bed. Badger dressed in the bedroom while Meredith used the bathroom. The two smiled and blushed as they looked at each other and Meredith went to him. Kissing his cheek lightly. He held her close, rubbing his hand up and down her back, making her smile into his shoulder. He kissed her hand and she pulled away, going to her side of the bed. He watched her, admiring how beautiful she was. The way she moved. His heart was beating fast again. As they got into bed, they just sat there, staring down at their hands. Meredith reached out and took his hand after a moment or so and then crawled the small space towards him. Badger looked perplexed and gazed at her.

"I was thinking", Meredith replied, looking at him, "I know you'd never lay a hand on me unless I was okay with it but", she flushed and leaned against him, "I don't mind if you wanted to hold me in your arms", her face was a bright pink.

Badger looked rather surprised and yet pleased she was slowly coming out of her shy shell. He pulled her close and gently kissed her, "Thank you", he murmured, "As long as you're comfortable with it, of course", he added.

"I'm fine with it", Meredith nodded.

The two laid down together. Meredith resting her head against his chest. Badger held her in his arms, stroking her curls. He watched as she dozed off a few minutes later. Content to be in his arms. He smiled, closing his eyes. Loving how much she trusted him. He felt confident about himself and being with her now that they were moving forward. Everything felt wonderful and he didn't want the feeling to ever go away. His heart thumped happily as they laid together. She was so comfortable with him. With this. He couldn't help but smile smugly to himself at any rate. No man had ever gotten close to her like this. 

And yet, he, of all people, had. 

When Badger had woken up earlier that morning, he hadn't expected that this would be how his evening would end. With being able to hold her close while he slept. He listened to her breath and swore to never let go. He was afraid she might disappear if he did.


End file.
